


Seeing

by araydre



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Look with your eyes, not with your hands.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallowDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/gifts).




End file.
